


Drift Away

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Set between the end of S2 and the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: It started slow, so slow that you didn’t notice what was happening until everything collapsed on itself.*Felix was ecstatic for his friends. Really, he was. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind as their individual schedules began to clash and a pit formed in his stomach whenever he hung around in the lair alone.





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know when you get sad at 2 am? Yeah, this came out of that.
> 
> (There's a little bit of dialogue from the movie and even then, that might be wrong.)

It started slow, so slow that you didn’t notice what was happening until everything collapsed on itself.

Sam had been filming skateboarding videos well before they had all become friends, so he was already preoccupied every once and a while and when he came into school one day, practically bouncing off the walls with the news that there was a skate company that wanted to sponsor him, of course the other boys were supportive.

The response was the same when Jake mentioned a possibility of a footy scholarship, with the other three immediately telling him that it would be a great opportunity and that he should go for it.

And when Andy began to experiment with science _and_ magic, they all asked him what theories he had, and Felix even let him borrow his book of shadows to write his own copies of some of the spells.

Felix was ecstatic for his friends. Really, he was. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind as their individual schedules began to clash and a pit formed in his stomach whenever he hung around in the lair alone.

*

“Hey, Andy! Wait up!” Felix shouted across the school yard. “Where you going?”

“Got to work on my experiment, see you tomorrow.” Andy said as he began to leave the school.

Felix farrowed his eyebrows. “But it’s only lunchtime, can’t it wait ‘til after school?”’

“I want to work on it while it’s fresh in my mind.”

Felix had ditched school several times when working on spells, so he couldn’t say anything without sounding like a hypocrite. But it was _Andy_. Straight A student, science nerd Andy. It just felt… _off_.

“Okay… Well, maybe I could help you out with it-“

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine. Seeya, Felix.” Andy replied, cutting him off and waving goodbye.

“Yeah, see you…” As Felix walked back towards the main building, he saw a figure from across the school yard. “Sam!”

Hearing his name, the skater turned around, smiling widely as his eyes landed on Felix. “Goth Dude, what’s up?” Sam replied as he pulled the taller boy into a side hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Not much, just been around. How’s the sponsorship going?”

Sam, somehow, seemed to perk up even more. “Awesomely! It is so cool; I skate and get all this free stuff! I might even be getting a jacket-“

The school bell rang out, cutting their conversation short. The first proper conversation Felix had had with Sam in a month.

“You wanna walk to class?” Felix asked.

Sam slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ve got art on the other side of the school.”

Felix looked down at the ground awkwardly. “Right, yeah…” He couldn’t believe he had forgotten that, but it’s hard to remember when your friend’s favourite class is when you barely see them.

“Hey, maybe we could catch up this weekend? At the Shack? Jake and Andy too. Say 11:30, Saturday? I’ve got nothing on.” Sam suggested as he started to walk backwards, so he was still facing Felix, off to class.

Felix snapped his head up. It would be the first time that all four of them would hang out together since the last school holidays. “Uh, yeah. That’ll be great.”

Sam smiled and turned around. “Cool, seeya then.”

*

“I can’t, mate. Team’s got practice.”

Felix was glad that he was having the conversation over the phone, that way, Jake wasn’t able to see his face drop. “Oh, well maybe we could watch you play. Ya know, moral support?”

Jake chuckled. “As much as I would love that, Felix, it’s a closed practice.”

Felix nodded, even though the other boy couldn’t see him. “Next time, I guess.”

“Yeah, next time.”

*

Funny thing. When Felix rang Andy to ask about the weekend, he expected _Andy_ to be the one to pick up.

“Hi Felix, Andy can’t talk right now. He’s still working on that stupid experiment.”

“It’s not stupid!” Felix heard coming from the background.

“Anyway, what did you need?” Viv asked.

“Just wanted to see if Andy was free this Saturday.”

Felix could hear mumbling for a bit.

Viv huffed. “_Apparently_, he’ll still be focused on his project.”

“Uh, that’s fine, I’ll catch up with him another time. Thanks, Viv.”

*

On Saturday morning, Felix waited half an hour at the shack before finally calling Sam up.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Sam said as he picked up the phone.

“Just wondering what’s holding you up.”

“Holding me up? Whaddya mean?”

Felix felt his stomach drop. “We were gonna hang out today. Jake’s got practice and Andy’s busy, but-“

“_Shit_.” Felix could hear quietly. “Sorry, Felix. I completely spaced; I was asked to do another video…”

“It’s fine, Sam. Really.”

“Raincheck, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hanging up the phone, Felix sat down on the ground of the shack and closed his eyes, sighing.

*

Months later and communication between the boys had only gotten worse.

Jake would barely pick up his phone, Pete and Vince had practically become Sam’s personal receptionists and Andy ignored his phone so much that Felix would often have to resort to calling Viv instead.

Ellen and Oscar had both been telling him that it was normal for friends to drift apart and that Felix had to accept it and let the other boys go.

Of course, Felix was in denial.

“And- and _what?_ And _dump_ them? They’re my friends, I’m _not_ dumping them.”

“Well actually, they kinda dumped _you_.” Felix heard Oscar say as he continued to flick through random books around the lair. Felix had decided to throw himself into an investigation about the creator of the lair along with Oscar for the past few months so he could focus his thoughts onto something other than his friends.

Ellen sighed. “I know they were your friends, Felix-“

“_Are_. They _are_ my friends-“

“But, look around. They haven’t been here for months; you barely see them at school and they hardly ever talk to you.”

Felix visibly swallowed and avoided eye contact. “They’re busy.”

Before Ellen could reply, Felix noticed something weird about the floor, found a book he was unable to open and suddenly he hopes were back up, claiming that it would bring the four of them back together.

*

Technically, Felix was right. It did bring the four of them back together.

Only to be the final nail in the coffin, it seemed.

His back hurt from being flung into a tree and he knew the others weren’t doing any better. He had even managed to accidently burn Sam’s eyebrow off.

So, in a last-ditch effort to keep his friends, Felix suggested the separation spell that the book had opened up to.

They did it, even though Felix had started to back out and say that it would probably end up being a mistake, and as they walked down the road together, it was clear to Felix that that was it. It was over and he had to let them go.

As the other three began to walk off, Felix tried to lighten the mood a little bit. “Brief man hug?”

But none of them turned around, all three of them continued to walk off while Jake just sarcastically replied with “What do you think?”


End file.
